oc_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Fezzo the Entertainer
|image1=File:Fezzo.png|thumb |caption1=Unintentionally Scary Artwork |fan/original=Original |universe=''Fezzo'' |creator=User:TheAgent41 |full_name=Fezzo the Entertainer |alias(es)=The Bagged Comic |birthplace=Unknown |residence=Beverly Hills |species=Draconic humanoid |age=34 |gender=Male |height=6'9" |weight=230 lbs}} }} ' ' is an original character designed by and based on TheAgent41. resides in the ''Fezzo universe, with a minor cameo in the minor cameo in the Goop universe. Fezzo is a strange humanoid dragon creature with no known backstory or origin. What is known, however, is that he has an impressive passion for comedy, singing, dancing, and other forms of performing. Originally found by talent scouts while performing in a seedy casino to an apathetic audience, Fezzo was offered a contract to work in show business by his agent and best friend, Jerry. Not much about Fezzo's early childhood is known, at least not until his highly-anticipated autobiography Fezzo: The Life and Times of an Entertainer is released. Fezzo was first discovered by a talent scout and aspiring agent named Jerry Goodgiggs, whose slogan was "Goodgiggs Will Get You Great Gigs!" He found the draconic comedian and singer-songwriter attempting to entertain an apathetic and mostly-intoxicated crowd at a sleazy, run-down casino several miles outside of Las Vegas, all while wearing a bag on his head to conceal his identity. Impressed by his talent, Jerry introduced himself to Fezzo. After the initial shock of seeing his new client's true identity, Jerry officially became Fezzo's agent and best friend, and the two of them started out on their journey to stardom. Fezzo is a tall humanoid creature with extremely broad, wide shoulders. His skin is purple and his head is extremely dragon-like. His neck is long and thin, and his head is disproportionately small compared to his body. Fezzo has two large eyes with yellow sclera and no irises. He also has a vaguely-like beak-like mouth with no teeth, two horns, a small green goatee, and drooping, cow-like ears. Fezzo usually wears a blue tuxedo-like suit with a white shirt, lime green necktie, and black shoes. He receives his name from his trademark red fez, which he is never seen without. Fezzo is extremely amiable and laid-back. Unlike some celebrities, Fezzo loves to meet his fans, give out autographs, and other such activities. He's also cunning, charismatic, and clever (what he calls his Three C's). Fezzo's acts are generally pretty innovative and songs that he has written and performed have belonged to a wide variety of musical genres. However, although he may be a very talented individual, the fame does sometimes get to his head and cause him to vastly overestimate his own abilities, oftentimes landing him in a spot of trouble due to a constant need to be in the limelight. *'Voice Mimicking:' Fezzo is an expert impersonator and is capable of perfectly impersonating any voice he hears after hearing it at least one time. He often uses these impressions in his acts. *'Vocal Skills:' While Fezzo's normal speaking voice does not translate very well into singing, his impersonation skills allow him to sing very well in other voices. He has a pretty impressive range of F2 to E6 as well. *'Jerry Goodgiggs': Agent and best friend *'His Audience': Fezzo is very skilled at captivating his audience. *Fezzo's favorite musical genre is 1980s soft rock. Fezzo.png|thumb Category:Characters Category:Original characters Category:Good characters Category:Heterosexual characters Category:Male characters Category:TheAgent41's characters Category:Author avatars Category:Musicians Category:Characters of unknown species Category:Wealthy characters